


Subject Twenty-Four

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Bondage, Dubious Science, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Implied/Referenced Incest, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Experiments, Sex Machine, Voyeurism, brains scans while cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: Ruvik has pinpointed the exact neurons for pain, fear, and sadness... but pleasure alludes him. Twenty-three men and women have come and gone but it's this new one, Subject Twenty-Four, that produces the highest spike. The sessions are promising, but she's too beautiful and too much like 'her.' Ruvik just can't stand it...A/N: For Day 18 of Kinktober (fucking machine). Please see tags for warnings. This is not a pretty one-shot. <3





	Subject Twenty-Four

She’s vile and solid, living tissue wrapped around vessels, nerves, and emotions, but it’s a necessary form for now. Her lower body and all extremities are part of the procedure - part of the process. Each flip of the switch populates readings that are obscenely profound. It’s early stages, of course... but soon Ruvik won’t need to stimulate the nerves to see the reactions. The reactions themselves will show him where to push the needle and ignite simple prodding electrolysis. Soon, he won’t need to stand by and watch - sweating beneath the swaddling bandages - as his subject writhes and trembles in forced euphoria. 

Dr. Jimenez might have thought Ruben Victoriano a dull boy who could be so easily manipulated, perhaps on the edge of sanity, but soon the old man will see. Soon they all will see, and no one will care to ask what was done to get to this place of renown achievement. The world will thank him. She… will praise him. 

The test subject bends her spine as the machine whirls to life once more. Bare, glowing skin catches the lights of the chugging terminals from his desk and takes Ruvik’s eyes down slopes of trembling flesh to where the mechanism balloons within and outside of her genitalia where fluids trickle down her spread thighs.

It’s a simple contraption really, only as intricate as necessary and besides, bringing someone to orgasm, even a woman - which some assume is so hard - is nothing but stimulation in the right places. That’s all the body, and the mind are, just pockets of nerves and reactions that all bond to release chemical cocktails. 

Ruvik watches his subject suffer behind the gag he had to put in place last time, because… no, he could not stand by and listen to the sounds she made. Something about them shifted his focus, and he won’t have that. He’s too close to pinpointing the exact place inside her brain where he’ll shove the needle. Chances of getting attached to something so innocent and pallid… with dark tendrils, he’d shaven off the first day she was given to him… 

She’d looked too much like ‘her.’

Ruvik refused himself the chance to get attached. The less he listened to her reach climax, the less of a woman she looked, the better off his experiments went. Better success ratio. 

On the monitors, imaging in blueish wisps of white showcases chemical fluctuations in her brain. Gradual swatches of yellow, orange and red where her brain activity ripens, color as she makes a sound behind the gag. 

She’s close, he decides, before easing back the dial several notches to keep her at a steady impasse between nothing and everything. It’s better for his research; holding her on edge like this while the machine vibrates her outsides and stretches her insides in undulating and trembling rotations. 

Two more orgasms will do it for today. There is no use in a subject who cannot perform their tasks. If the subject is in pain, then the feedback is useless. For this - to make sure she’s content - he must watch. 

She. Her.

A woman. 

The subject of his unwanted dreams as of late. 

She blinks back tears and swallows spit that the gag keeps behind her lips. Ruvik ignores the way she glares, focusing instead on the pinch of her brows, the monitors at his back and the way her thigh muscles quiver. There will always be significant physical symptoms of pain, though this one has eluded his perceptiveness before. 

The subject has proven to be a sponge for pain…

Sometimes, he wonders if he’s using her for the right purpose if perhaps her talents lie elsewhere, but she’s… beautiful. Just like ‘her.’ The shaven head does not do a damn thing to take away from the rest of her supple form and the emotion behind those eyes that glare and yell in silent death. 

She struggles inside her bondage. Leather straps manacle her joints where chains stretch her ankles and wrists upwards and downwards. He’s fashioned them to tighten and release with a simple hand crank when they’re done. Cushioned braces support her under her ribs, around the thighs, biceps, and throat. The subject is immobile. 

Ruvik cannot have her tossing herself, body and mind, around in her pleasure while the scanner is drilled into her skull as it is; reading every emotion and physical stimuli with explicit detail. 

The tremble in her inner thighs says she’s close. 

On the wall behind him, the monitors show a brain with curved wings of red and deep orange. They wrap around the lobes of her mind while the frontal cortex grows yellow dimples. 

He should be focusing on the readings. Ruvik should be watching where the bright flash of white points to when she finishes so he knows for sure. The scannings are being recorded but still… he should not be nose to the glass, watching her as she peaks and tenses and shivers against his well-built machine until he can hear her bliss even behind the gag. 

He should not be erect… but he is, and he should not be thinking of ‘her,’ but it’s impossible when his subject bears such a striking resemblance. There is a button on the side of her tank that will bereave her of the overstimulation she’s currently suffering through. His readings will be off, but there’s little he can do. 

The mind is a slave to the body, and he has reached his tipping point. 

“Don’t worry, Twenty-Four,” Ruvik tells her as she winces and bears down on the machine within her bonds, “your suffering has only just begun.”

The cables hooked to her cranium scanner stretch as she stares down at him; eyes wild and frantic and brimming with tears. She curses him behind the gag, but even without, it would be unintelligible with those moans. 

His machine tumbles her nerves. The bumpy, soft surface that stimulates her clitoris rattles, jiggling her mons and the soft fat on her inner thighs. The lower part below thrusts and bulges and… fucks her. Her gräfenberg spot is being expertly pressed and stroked by ballooning silky rubber. 

Ruvik lays his hand on her tank, watches her stomach muscles writhe beneath sweaty, blushing skin and nudges the hem of his linen pants down beneath a blood-filled penis. It won’t take long. The last time he did this to himself was months ago… more than months. 

Maybe a year. 

The subject sees him grasp his erection. She watches as he watches but for different reasons. Ruvik rubs the scared tips of his fingers across the glass and strokes himself until the leaking tip of his cock smears across the glass. Pleasure, dull compared to what the contraption gives subject Twenty-Four, tightens his pelvic muscles. It does not take long. 

Wide, watery eyes stare at his hand fisting and gliding. 

Ruvik notes the way her pupils dilated and her brows furrow in renewed pleasure. She blossoms again in orgasm and he - leaning against her tank with breath fogging the glass - follows her into climax. 

His semen squirts and runs in rivers down the glass. Her body twitches... writhes and those wet emeralds roll backward.

She’s had enough. 

So has he. 

Ruvik pushes a thumb over the button, shutting off his machine much to the subject’s relief. Anymore… another moment of seeing her suffer so beautifully with pleasure, and he may end up unhooking her. Ruvik might do as he’s done in his dreams and feel her insides for himself. 

He can’t though, and he won’t. 

Ruvik types in a command one-handed and tucks his flaccid penis away. The needle, prefilled and measured, slides into her neck. Her stupor is fast and gentle; mercy she won’t have when he removes her brain and finds the spot. 

Tomorrow, he’ll review the scans and ignore her. Tonight, he’ll dream of ‘her’ and the subject and resist the urge to remove her from the machine so he can groom a replacement…

“You’ll suffer regardless of the outcome,” he says to the comatose subject and her small, round breasts, puffy red labia, and long lashes. 

No matter the way the tides turn, she is stuck here with him… forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have the time, please leave me a comment letting me know what worked for you or what didn't.
> 
> Thank you to FleshDust for betaing! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
